Conventionally, various input terminals (devices) have been devised which enable not only an input made by an operator's touch on an operation surface but also diverse operation inputs. For example, an input device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a touch position detection panel, a piezoelectric film which is made of poly-L-lactic acid (PLLA) uniaxially stretched to prevent an influence of pyroelectricity, and displacement detection electrodes which detect a bend displacement and a twist displacement of the piezoelectric film. According to this configuration, the input device disclosed in Patent Document 1 detects a direction and a displacement amount of the bend displacement and the twist displacement based on a touch position, a pressing force with respect to the touch position and, in addition, a voltage produced between the displacement detection electrodes by the displacement of the piezoelectric film.
Patent Document 1: International Publication No. 2013/122070